ThrOugH ALL of THiS':
by SOKiiE
Summary: blood dripping everywhere, her body ached and the pain became insufferable. Ryo stood frozen in his spot,all he could do was watch


**Rika is 17, **a senior in high school.

**Ryo is 20, **a junior in college. He bought his own house after moving out. Rika and Ryo are a couple.

_-_

_-_

_-_

**THROUGH ALL **_**of**_** THIS**

_-_

"Arggghhh! Ahh!!" Rika cried out in agony. It hurt too much. Her whole body was sore and aching. Perspiration formed on her skin, making her face glisten under the bright lights.

Ryo stood there frozen in his spot. He couldn't do any thing to help her. He felt scared and worried at the same time.

As he stared at the woman before him he realized he couldn't do anything to help her. He stood there watching as she cried out in pain. He has never felt so useless, so helpless and it hurt him to think that he couldn't do anything ease her suffering-- not even by a little.

This whole thing started a couple months ago.

-

--

**--S--**

--

-

Rika had just finished her after school appointment at the photo shoot. Although she hated modeling, she had to admit, there were some perks to this business. The pay was great, she got to keep everything she worked with, and all she had to do was pose in some stupid frilly outfit.

With her earnings she bought a white convertible for her self, but she was going to be out of high school soon, so she wanted to save up to buy her own place once she starts college.

After changing into a white and green baseball T and some jeans, she grabbed the bag that held all of her belongings in it, and left the building. As she walked through the glass doors, she checked the sky for possible weather complications. _'Looks like it's gonna rain'_ she thought to herself.

Rika got into her convertible and left the hart top roof of her car up. She turned on the engine and stepped hard on the gas pedal, for added momentum. It wasn't as if she had to be at a certain place by a particular time. She just liked the rush of going above the speed limit. Besides, she had to drop something off at the Hypnos headquarters.

"This sucks…" Rika muttered to her self. She was annoyed. Not because of the travel time she had to endure to get to her destination, but rather, it was the hunt for a darn parking spot.

The city was always crowded, making it practically impossible to find parking. She took a turn down an ally and found one open area, away from all the hustle and bustle of the city. Rika turned off the car, and grabbed the valuable piece of software from the passenger seat. Knowing how much advance technology cost these days, this stupid disk could be worth more than five of her little convertible. She slammed the door, leaving the keys inside. All she had to do was drop off the object. That shouldn't take long.

Rika ran inside, waving at the few people that recognized her. She went to check in at the receptionist.

"Rika Nonaka. I just came to drop this off for Yamaki." She explained, handing the disk over to the woman behind the desk. After hearing a confirmation from the lady, Rika made her way towards the sliding glass doors.

"Ah Rika, wait!" a voice called out for her.

Rika could recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around and saw her familiar friend, Henry Wong.

Henry was a paying intern at Hypnos. He worked as an assistant for his father. Though she was tired, she was still happy to see him. "Yes? How may I help you?" she asked a bit jokingly.

Henry just smiled. "There's a new program we just finished developing. We're getting closer to bringing the Digimon back to our world. We would like to have all the tamers participate in the testing for this experiment. Think you can be apart of it?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever brings Renamon back." she responded a bit excited at the thought of Renamon returning to her. Though she didn't openly show her emotions, she gave him a smirk.

"Great, just go online tonight and I'll e-mail you a few programs to install on your computer." He informed giving her a floppy with the words "Project 026A installation directions" printed neatly on it.

Rika took the object, feeling as if she were at a library borrowing and returning classified documents. She waved good-bye to the blue haired boy, and stepped through the glass doors. It was already raining hard outside.

"Just great…" she muttered out loud as the heavy raindrops drenched her within seconds. Rika made a dash to her car, covering herself with her thin flimsy arms, in an attempt to keep herself from getting _too_ soaked.

Taking a turn down towards the alley, her steps slowed. The splashing from her footsteps stopped. There were two guys sitting on the hood of her car drinking some sort of beverage, and another guy was actually IN her car. The guy was sitting in the driver's seat, HER seat. She clenched her fists tight, as she snarled in anger at the stupid idiots before her.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Rika yelled, pissed at what she saw before her.

The boys stopped joking with each other to look up at the feisty girl. One of them placed his drink down on the roof of her car and began to snicker. "Just havin' a drink, babe wanna join?" the boy asked casually as he jumped off her car. He was already making his way towards her.

"No. I don't" she spat, "I want you dimwits to get the hell away from my car." She was tired, soaked, and these stupid boys weren't helping her happy attitude either.

"Hey Kyoskue, she's kinda cute. Can I have her?" the boy that was still sitting on the hood of her car asked. He was waving his bottle of, what appeared to be _beer_, in the air.

"Shut up Fatass, she's mine," the boy said, whose name was apparently Kyoskue. He was already standing in front of Rika sizing her up. He was trying to intimidate her.

Rika looked past Kyoskue and glared the other guy inside her car. The boy sitting in her seat was twiddling her car keys between his fingers, staring lazily at his drunken friend.

Kyoskue brought his hands up to grip her chin. He lifted her head to face him. '_Man he sure is ugly'_ she thought as a look of disgust came upon her face. This Kyoskue guy sure had no flattering features. He had freckles all over his face, and his eyes were so slanted that Rika could barely tell if his eyes were open or not. His artificially colored purple hair was tied up in a messy pony tail, similar to Rika's. He had an uneven mustache above his upper lip and side burns that reached his law line.

Then it hit her, she knew he looked slightly familiar. Rika saw him in detention once, he was a senior apparently. Known through out the school as a trouble maker. "Look at me when I'm about to talk to you." He slurred as his face move in closer to Rika's.

"Then don't talk, your breath is just as nasty as your face," she spat at him, her salvia trailing down his eye lid. She smirked at what she accomplished.

"Why you _little_ bitch!" Kyoskue snarled a disgusted, offended, and oddly… interested.

He took his arm and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He shot his head up quickly to look at the rude girl, before slapping her hard across the face.

Rika fell back a couple of steps, and landed in a puddle behind her. She struggled to get up. In the distance her ears could make out the distant sound of 'Fatass' laughing from the hood of her car.

Two wide hands grasped her shirt, pulling her up by the collar. "I like my woman to keep their mouth shut." He said bringing his head down to lick her neck slowly.

His slimy moist tongue was trailing down her neck. Rika shot her knee up to kick his family jewels, but he stopped her with a hold of his leg on hers'. Kyoskue took his left hand to secure both her hands behind her back. And with his right hand, he played with her went hair. Rika couldn't do anything without her hands or legs.

Dare she admit it, she was in distress.

Kyoskue raised at hand to caress her cheeks softly. Suddenly he decided to get rough with her when he held her face still with his hand.

Rika shut her eyes tightly and looked away. He was forcing himself on her. His nails were digging into her cheeks. Rika could feel his crusty lips fall on top of her own. She choked slightly. He was a terrible kisser. His tongue wiped across her lips and nose. He bit her lip roughly as he pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall behind them.

This was the last thing she wanted. This fool was perverted and drunk. She could smell the stench of beer, as his saliva slid down her throat. To her relief, he was pulled off her.

"Kyoskue!" the Fatass yelled from the car, trying to get his plump body off the convertible. The other boy, sat motionless inside the warmth and comfort of the dry car. His eyes were the size of tennis balls, he looked _a bit _frightened.

Some one had pulled the Kyoskue guy off her. Her savior?

Ryo…

Ryo was already pounding the snot out of the poor guy. He was smashing Kyoskue's face into the wet pavement. Stopping only once in a while to punch him square in the eyes, nose, and lips. Ryo made sure his lips were swollen and bleeding, so he could no longer taste the lips of Rika's but his own blood. Ryo lifted Kyoskue's body from the ground and slammed it hard against the brick wall, causing the boy's blood to smear across the wall.

The Fatass from before, charged at Ryo foolishly to rescue his friend.

Ryo threw Kyoskue's body into a near by puddle, his seeping blood mixing with the fallen raindrops.

Ryo turned around swiftly to throw a punch at the drunken chubby boy making his way towards him. The fat boy flew in the air a couple of inches, than fell to the ground as Ryo kicked him hard in the ribs.

Ryo then got on top of the plump boy's body and slam his head repeatedly into the pavement. There was now a clear open wound on the temples of the kid's head, as his blood was freely flowing from his skull down to a near by drain.

This wasn't exactly the fairy tale rescue Rika usually read in those romance novels. _This_ was more like the opposite. It was gruesome. It was bloody. It was frightening to see Ryo's once calm blue eyes, appear enraged and dangerous.

Rika took slow hesitant steps towards Ryo. Although he was already unconscious Ryo was still throwing punches into the boy's face. She was slightly scared of him right now. "S-stop, he's already out cold…" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Ryo stopped. He always listened to her. Panting heavily he turned to look at Rika for the first time today. Then after a moment of suspense, he threw one more hard punch at the boy's head. Ryo heaved out a sigh, and stood up. His knuckles were a bit bruised and swollen, but he still kept his fists clenched. Ryo shot a glare at the boy inside Rika's car.

The boy looked over frightened. He fumbled with the keys, which were dangling between his fingers. He turned on the car and drove off with Rika's hard earned convertible. He couldn't careless about the well beings of his friends. He just wanted to get his ass out of there before that crazy man did the same thing to him.

"HEY! YOU JACKASS!..." Rika yelled running after the car. Her foot steps slowed then stopped completely. They both stood there watching the car drive further and further away from their sight. "What the hell!" she screamed out. Rika picked up a rock, ready to throw it at the retreating boy, but Ryo stopped her. It would have hit her car anyways.

Ryo turned to Rika and looked down at her "you okay?" he asked a bit gruff but still caring. He had no visible cuts on him, though his clothes were complete wet and tattered.

Rika smiled at him… he still looked perfect even after being roughed up a bit. No matter what situation he got into Ryo would always come out as the victor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess." She said focusing her attention on his T shirt. She couldn't look at him while he was angry, he just wasn't _himself_. Then she realized, his shirt was completely drenched, and his well toned body was visible through his damp T shirt. She was starring… quickly, she turned away blushing.

"Like what you see Wildcat?" he joked. "Sorry about your car," his voice held a hint of innocence to it. She would never say this to him but he looked real cute when he acts as if he did some thing wrong. He had his cute little grin on, and his eyes were the calm blue, they once use to be. The blue it was _suppose_ to be. _'He's back'_ she smiled.

"The rain won't let up any time soon. I'll take you to my house to freshen up." He said placing an arm around her waist leading the way towards his motorcycle around the corner. He pulled out two helmets from the seat, and gave one to her as he got on his bike.

She adjusted her helmet, than sat behind him. "Isn't it kind of dangerous to ride _this_ in the rain?" she asked referring to the bike and the current weather. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and blush when her hands landed on top of his well toned abs.

"A bit, but we'll be fine. I won't let any thing bad happen to you Pumpkin, I promise." He said with a wide grin. He pulled in the clutch.

"Shut up Akiyama. Let's just go," she retorted.

"As you wish Pumpkin." And with that he released the clutch and they were off.

-

--

**-O-**

--

-

"It h-h-h-HUUUUUUUUUUUUURTS!!" Rika cried out.

Ryo stood there, eyes wide, scared as hell. '_She's not supposed to be bleeding this much is she…"_ he thought. _'I have to do something! I promised her! __I won't let any thing bad happen! __Why can't I save her?! She's in so much pain'_ he clenched his fists as he bit his lower lip.

-

--

**-K-**

--

-

Ryo dismounted from his bike and kicked down the kick stand. He threw his keys to Rika, who caught it with ease. Rika jumped off his bike and made her way towards the house. As she unlocked the door, Ryo came towards her with a stack of text books in his arms. She grabbed three from the stack just to lighten the load, and they both made their way inside.

"Go get your self cleaned up." He ordered as he set the books down. He grabbed the books from Rika, as she nodded. She didn't want to get on Ryo's bad side just yet. Not until he's gotten over the event that occurred earlier.

Rika walked up stairs into Ryo's bedroom. It was nice that Ryo had his own house and he maintained it well. They have been going out for a little over two years now; she spent a few nights in his house, so she was quite familiar with its architecture. She reached in his closet and grabbed two towels. Than made her way to his bathroom.

Rika made sure to lock the door behind her. After showering frequently in his bathroom, Ryo always found a way inside while it was in use by her. She blushed when she remembered Ryo barging in on her while she was pooping. He probably thought she was naked.

Rika reached inside the medicine cabinet for her toothbrush. Just to make sure her mouth was minty fresh for her pleasure and for Ryo's.

Rika stripped her self of her clothes, and then stepped into the warm shower. She watched the dirt and grime residue wash off her body and slid down the drain. She reached for more soap. Once her shower was finished she dried her self off and grabbed her pants from the tiled floors. Reaching inside one of the pockets, she pulled Henry's floppy "Project 026A installation directions" and a box that read "_Pregnancy Test_".

Ryo had finished his shower within five minutes, and was already down stairs making dinner for two. He set a kettle on the stove just to make some hot coco for the lovely girl in his room. He decided to type his philosophy essay in his office while he waited for the water to heat up.

He turned on his computer, and then ran off to fetch his books. Ryo sat down in his lavish office seat prepared to start his paper. Until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he changed his focus towards the girl at the door frame.

Rika stopped and stood at the entrance of his office. She had on one of Ryo's boxers and his undershirt.

Ryo smiled at the sight before him. He always thought she looked cute in his clothes. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. Ryo just looked on at her amusingly, smiling warmly. "What? Don't tell me you're afraid of me?" he waved his arms in mock horror. "Are you coming in or not?" Ryo asked as he patted his lap, signaling her to have a seat there.

She shot him a glare, but walked up to him anyways. Though she didn't sit, she took his hands and held them tightly. "I need to tell you something…" she said seriously, looking at him straight into his calm blue eyes.

Ryo pulled her in as she sat on his lap. His arms wrapped around her and she had one arm around his shoulder while her other hand was grasping his shirt tightly. He liked having her close. "Go on then Pumpkin" he urged her to continue.

Rika rest her forehead on his. Thinking of a way to lay it out softly, she spoke softly and slowly; "I'm… Pregnant." That was as simple as she could put it.

In the distance, a whistle of the tea kettle could be heard from the kitchen. She chose to ignore it, and wait for a response from Ryo. After a long pause and still no answer, she looked up. "Ryo?" Ryo's head fell back, and his arms lay dangling motionless at his sides. He fainted.

-

--

**-I-**

--

-

He could still faintly hear the whistle of the tea kettle, to this very day. Now here he was, in the delivery room, watching his beloved wife suffer as she went through labor.

"Ryo! You wuss! Get over it! AHHH!" she cried out, as sweat drops dripped down her moist face. "You've seen blood before!"

"Y-yes, but not from you. And defiantly not _this much_ from you." He stuttered.

"GET OVER HERE AND HOLD MY HAND CARINGLY!" she demanded, shouting as loud as she could. Her voice echoed throughout the room. Every thing was quite except for the occasional beeps emitted from the monitoring machines.

All eyes were on Ryo now. He instantly ran towards her, and took both her hands, planting a kiss on one of them. He could hear giggles from a few of the nurses and a few remarks similar to "that's so cute" and "He's a good man".

The doctor that was delivering the baby said "I see the head, just give me three big pushes, and you're done."

"Arghh!!" she screamed, and Ryo automatically squeezed her hands a bit tighter. "Ahh!!" he kissed her forehead and the taste of salt lingered on his lips. He shut his eyes tight, looking away. "AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!!" Rika cried out for the last time, as a baby's cry could be heard echoing through out the delivery room.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama, it's a healthy boy! Would you like to do the honors _dad_?" The doctor asked handing the surgical instrument to the new father.

Ryo reached out hesitantly for the object, he was a father now. He ignored the tears in his eyes as a smile grew on his lips, he cut the umbilical cord, hoping it wouldn't hurt either of his family in any way.

The nurse took the baby away to clean the new infant. Then returned shortly and placed the little boy in Rika's arms. Both father and son stopped crying as the mother looked at their little creation. Little strands of brown hair were evident, and the little guy had bright lilac eyes, probably a trait from the mother's side.

Than Ryo noticed that Rika's breathing was still course. It sounded like her access to air was chopped into pieces. She suddenly let out a wailing cry. "AHHHHHHH!" thinking quickly, he grabbed his son, before Rika could drop him.

"Oh my… There's one more! How could we have missed this? Nurse, get the prints. Did we miscalculate a percentage error?" The doctor called out as the nurses started to rush back. "Ok dear, just give me one big push. Just ONE." He ordered.

"-pant-pant-pant- ARRRRRGH!!" and then another cry could be heard.

"Well, what do we have here? It's a girl! You two got yourselves some twins here! Hah Ha. A boy and a girl! Gee Whiz!" The doctor exclaimed. He sure was a dork. The man gave the same cutting utensil to the Ryo.

Ryo now had tears streaming freely down his face, and he didn't care to wipe it away. He looked like a big baby himself, and if Rika wasn't so exhausted, she would have knocked some sense into her husband. '_Great three new babies to watch over'_ she thought.

The nurse returned with their daughter and quickly congratulated the new parents as she left the family alone to talk. "Heyy, this one looks like me, beautiful hair, and lovely skin… except for the crappy blue eyes." Rika said jokingly as she stroked her daughter's cheeks.

"Rika, I have never loved you more than now." Ryo said as he gave his wife a kiss full of passion. Once they broke apart, exhaustion overtook her as she fell into a deep slumber, for some well earned rest. Two nurses came back, and took the infants to another section of the hospital for treatment.

Ryo walked out into the waiting room, where every one was waiting on pins and needles to hear how the delivery went.

He let out a sigh and took a seat. Combing his hands through his messy brown hair he looked up, and saw that every one was already crowded around him, waiting for the details.

"Twins, a boy and a girl." Ryo summarized, he was tired.

The room erupted with comments; awe's, cheering, and flashes from the media cameras. Jeri and Alice were jumping happily, while Takato was trying to hold 30 Balloons at once.

Apparently every one wanted to know about the baby that the Digimon King and Queen created. The Grandkids of a famous Japanese super model, Rumiko, was sure to be beautiful. Then again Ryo and Rika were already gorgeous people, their kids were sure to be the new _**IT**_ kids.

Henry walked up to Ryo and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ryo looked at him through tired eyes. "Ignore the cameras for now, you're a dad now" Henry smiled. Ryo grinned. It's been years since their Digimon adventure. They were married now, parents now, and some even have a family. They sure have grown up from their adolescent days.

-

--

**--E--**

--

-

Rika woke up to a room filled with flowers and balloons. She still felt sleepy but, the room was too bright, it would be hard to try and sleep again. Looking around, she saw all of her close friends, and immediate family members.

"Hey guys, she's awake!" Rika heard Jeri exclaim somewhere from the room. Jeri ran to her bedside, and so did every one else, every one except the media of course.

"Congratulations Rika, They're so cute!" Jeri said holding Rika's son. "Did you think of names yet?"

"Umm me and Ryo were going to discuss it later" Rika was still tired. She noticed how her voice cracked. And Ryo came to her other side holding up a glass of water for her.

"These kids will grow up to be quite the lookers. Oh well you two think about the names and we'll visit again later okay dear? So expect us." Rumiko said, as she gave Rika her infant daughter. Rika placed the glass of water down, and took her baby girl.

Jeri reluctantly gave the other twin back to Ryo. As every one was making their way out the door, Ryo's father gave him a pat on the back. "You've grown into quite the man now son. I'm proud of you."

SNAP

"I'm sorry, but this is your first family portrait!" Jeri exclaimed after taking a picture of the new family. After that everyone left, leaving the newly developed family alone to have a moment for themselves.

Ryo sat down in the seat beside Rika's bed. "The doctor say's you'll be able to leave in four days. I'll go fix the house up until then, okay Pumpkin?" he asked. When he didn't get a response, he looked up at her.

Rika was staring intently at her daughter. "Ruki" she said. "Her name should be Ruki, she is my child after all." she held onto her daughter possessively.

Ryo just looked at her with an eye brow raised high. "She's _our_ child, and if you get to name her then I want to name my _son_. Hmmmmm….. Ryochi, yeah Ryochi" Ryo exclaimed proudly holding the little smiling infant in the air. He turned to Rika, both her son and husband had on similar wide grins on their face. Although one had teeth and the other didn't.

Though their kid's names were similar to their own, it took years for the couple to understand the differences between 'mother and daughter', and 'father and son'. Ryochi was a great Ryo Jr., with the same optimistic attitude. And Ruki? She had attitude alright. The generation of Digimon royalty did pass on, and new Digimons returned to the human world to seek a partnership with one of these royal twins. And from here the legacy of Digimon tamers continued for a new adventure.

-

-

**--END--**

**-**

**-**

**SOKiiE:** Sorry for the crappy ending. I had to think quickly. Well, I thought of this story one night after I finished reading. When I tried to go to sleep I woke up with in 5 minutes with this storyline in my head. I stayed up till 3:30am to write it down. Then I only had time to type it once I got home, so it took me two days to type it. It took me a total of 3 days to do this. And I revised it once, so all of the grammar and spelling is completely my fault, hopefully you will still understand.

Make sure to _**Review**_, I need feed back on this. **Flames are welcomed** I guess, since this was a One Shot Short story. But if people really did like this, than I might actually think of making a sequel. How ever, chances of that are very unlikely …I hope you're all aware that I'm not much of a writer. I only got a B in English so don't expect any thing extravagant.

ALRIGHT! This would have to be the very first FanFiction I have _ever_ finished (that could be because it was a ONE SHOT) Cool, I'll leave it at that. Remember to Review or Critique.

LoveJoe.


End file.
